


【勘佣】在劫難逃

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 勘佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 大老闆勘x學生奈*不要問銅魚說怎麼知道這種劇情*銅魚很純潔*絕對沒有看過那些r18本本*艾瑪妹妹有(沒有很多作用





	【勘佣】在劫難逃

**Author's Note:**

> 大老闆勘x學生奈  
> *不要問銅魚說怎麼知道這種劇情  
> *銅魚很純潔  
> *絕對沒有看過那些r18本本  
> *艾瑪妹妹有(沒有很多作用

又做這種事了….  
挽著男人的手臂，奈布轉頭看著車窗的玻璃外  
最近學校開始收學費了，雖然自己是以優等生的名分拿到全免，但妹妹艾瑪學的才藝班卻要支出更多  
繪畫工具､畫紙､學雜費等等都是不可避的支出  
日常的買菜錢和房租也是  
打三個工已經是極限了，他可不能因為打工讓成績落下  
所以只能再做這種事  
在酒吧約那些精蟲衝惱的人，再進酒店後等待對方洗澡時偷竊他人財物逃之夭夭  
每次都很驚險  
“再想甚麼?”頭上傳來男人低沉的嗓音，一隻大手抬起他的下巴  
男人的笑容非常溫和，但每次微笑時露出彎彎的眼卻讓人有些心驚  
男人叫諾頓  
是他這次的目標  
一進酒吧，他就在吧台發現這個穿著筆挺的男人  
是上班族吧?  
雖然對方臉上有將近一半看似燒傷的痕跡，但還是蓋不住那種給人鄰家大哥的感覺  
目測看來這男人性格因該很溫順，看起來弱不禁風的樣子也好應付  
反正都是要約人，乾脆就找他吧  
“之前沒看過你，是第一次來嗎?”  
這是他們第一次交談  
閒聊中諾頓對於自己的事避重就輕，但又不掩飾自己有錢的事實  
幾次問題下來，奈布也只是給予對方自己是叛逆離家的少年的資訊  
“今天我可不想回家”他貼近諾頓耳邊輕聲說，感受到對方一瞬間粗重的喘息  
一切的劇情發展都在他的掌控中  
但是…  
這男人到底是做甚麼的?  
“…只是沒想到能約上你這樣的大帥哥，覺得很神奇而已”他環住男人的脖頸，長腿一跨跨坐在男人腿上，捧住對方的臉親了幾口  
男人微笑接受人兒的撒嬌，大手放在他的臀部上磨蹭  
比想像中的好  
他不是第一次見到這可愛的孩子  
身為酒店的大老闆，再一次例行的巡察中，他看到這個男孩  
在這種酒池肉林中，男孩純淨的就像黑暗中的光芒耀眼  
他不用巡視就能看見一堆男人帶著噁心的目光再盯著他看  
那時候男孩穿著白色襯衫和黑色的運動短褲，因為身高的關係用膝蓋撐著一張椅子和另一個男人聊天  
那件黑色的短褲比女孩的熱褲還短，男孩圓潤的臀部根本包都包不住  
真是誘人。他想  
“是新來的小妓女?”他問酒店的經理  
經理愣了一會，然後搖搖頭”不是，這人來的時間不定，而且待不久。我猜可能是來尋求快感或是賺錢的”  
“是嗎?”  
諾頓在心裡嘖了一聲  
若是店裡的人，那要包下就簡單許多  
不過他也慶幸，至少男孩目前來說還算乾淨  
“為小傢伙準備一個男人，他想要甚麼都給他買，飯店也進。我倒是要看看小傢伙是浪貨還是小騙子”  
經理馬上點頭，吩咐底下的人下去辦事  
等待的時間非常痛苦，至少他的諾頓小夥伴已經蓄勢待發了  
他要的答案並不會改變他是否要操那個名叫奈布的男孩  
小傢伙他是操定了  
得到答案只是讓他能選擇對待奈布的方式  
若對方真的是一個用身體換錢的浪貨  
那他就不用小心翼翼了，那些塵封在他家地下室的小玩具一個個都能用上  
還能把男孩當作隨叫隨到的飛機杯，就算在公司也能享受  
他能包養男孩直到玩膩為止  
但如果…  
“boss!上次的人來報告說，他從浴室出來後錢包被偷個精光。但奇怪的是只有紙鈔被偷，零錢一個都沒少”  
站在諾頓一旁的助手掩嘴偷笑”可真像給人留了回家的車費阿”  
“我們有進行調查，似乎被這樣對待的人有五個人了”  
“我知道了，下去吧”諾頓揮手讓兩人下去，一個人靜靜的坐在寬大的辦公室裡  
逼一逼一  
傳真機一張一張傳送著有關奈布‧薩貝達這人的資料，諾頓抽出一張印著學歷的資料  
“這世界真小阿…”他撫摸著那個學校名子，眼睛看像辦公桌上那張未簽名的文件  
他知道要怎麼對待這個小可愛了

“我也沒想到能碰上你這種上等貨色”男人伸出舌頭，銳利的眼神看著男孩一瞬間的抗拒和噁心心裡偷笑  
小傢伙就是小傢伙，出入社會的時間還是太少了  
奈布強壓下去胃裡的翻滾，張嘴和諾頓舌吻起來  
諾頓的舌頭上穿著舌釘，這讓一直接受著穿環的人都是不良的奈布有些心驚  
這男人恐怕沒有那麼簡單  
對方和他舌吻完後就放過他了，但依照奈布的經驗，他裝出一副沒吻夠的表情親親對方嘴角  
“你真可愛…我有點受不了了，自己撩開衣服”諾頓用食指壓住人兒的小嘴命令道  
奈布不知道他想幹甚麼，還是聽話的將衣服捲上，露出胸前兩點  
“顏色還那麼粉，你真的有經驗嗎?”他在乳頭上吹氣，用鼻尖擠壓那漸漸硬起的小頭  
“包準你滿意…”奈布控制身體的顫抖，心裡悔的腸子都青了  
他沒想到男人一出酒店後完全變了性，一副高高在上的上位者架式  
不過只要到了酒店…他就能逃脫!  
男人一路上都在吸吮他的胸部，原本淡紅的乳頭被吸得通紅，高高的在白色襯衫下頂出一個弧度  
以前他勾引的男人在車上或路上頂多摸手臂抓屁股，被這樣對待他還是第一次  
“嘿”他抓住男人摸進他短褲裡的手，笑的狡詰”到飯店在做”  
諾頓笑笑收手，貼近他的耳朵輕聲提醒  
“待會你先洗，洗完後給我好好擴張底下這張小嘴，我洗完澡出來要看見他流著口水求我進入的樣子”奈布被他下流的話刺激的全身顫抖，雙手想推開男人卻被捏住手掌不讓逃離”如果你做不到的話…那恐怕我只能把你操到合都合不攏腿了…”說完諾頓狠狠咬了一口奈布的耳垂，惹的懷中人兒輕叫  
“先生，到了”前方的司機出聲提醒

走進房間，奈布被眼前的景象驚的不輕  
這房間不是普通的房間，而是最頂級的總統套房  
不只房間內部大的不像話，連設備都十分華麗  
這讓他對於男人的身分更加戒備  
普通的上班族根本負擔不起這筆費用  
諾頓走在奈布身後，笑容滿面的將門關好  
這下子獵物是逃不掉的  
“好了…春宵一刻值千金”他環住孩子細膩的腰身，然後一掌拍在他臀部上”去洗澡吧”  
點點頭，奈布嚥了一口口水  
沒關係的，不管事他先洗還是諾頓先洗，中間都有一個自由時間  
他必須趕緊偷完東西逃出去  
抱起浴巾，他走進浴室內

“看到床上的東西了嗎?”諾頓掐了菸走進浴室”趕緊弄弄吧，我不喜歡等別人”  
看著那一團情趣用品，奈布勾起一抹笑容  
浴室門又被關上了  
確認裡面傳來水聲後，奈布鬆一口氣摸向對方的黑色外套  
“到底在哪…”他手一頓，終於拿出黑色的皮夾  
“分量感覺挺多的”奈布喃喃自語  
沒讓他失望的事，裡面滿滿的都是藍色鈔票，少說也有十幾張了  
看來這個傢伙弄完後就不用再去找別人了  
將所有鈔票盡數取出，他跑到門口  
“疑?”房間的門把照理說可以從裡打開的，但他卻無法打開房門  
心臟恐懼的咚咚跳著，他不停用力地去壓門把  
“為甚麼?!怎麼會?!”他急得眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，卻無濟於事  
他又跑到男人外套處尋找房卡，依然一無所獲  
“….怎麼辦?”他跌坐在地上，腦袋一轉忽然想到  
如果請服務人員上來的話，是否門就會開了?一想到這個方法奈布馬上拿起電話撥打到櫃檯處  
“恩…是的，我們衛生紙沒有了，請為我們送來一捲…恩恩，還有我們的門好像鎖住了，能用備用卡從外開嗎?...好，謝謝”  
放下電話，浴室裡依然還是水聲不斷，奈布猜測對方不會那麼迅速  
不愧是五星級飯店的速度，不到五分鐘門鈴就被按響了  
“不好意思，現在為你從外開門!”門外的服務生喊了一聲，手上的卡熟練的刷過感應並壓下門把  
奈布還來不及鬆口氣順是離開，肩膀就被狠狠壓下去  
抬頭，是男人溫和的笑容  
“我說過我不喜歡等，對吧?”

“總統套房的客人已經住三天，每天都要我們去送飯，不知道是甚麼大人物?”女服務生用手臂桶桶經理”你知道甚麼嗎?”  
經理有些麻煩的看她然後揮手要她去工作  
“他要是叫你去陪睡你也得去，人家可是這間五星旅館的大老闆呢!”  
女服務人員馬上從牆壁探出一顆頭”不用他叫，我衝也衝過去”  
“輪不到你呢!”一旁剛送完餐的女服務人員走來，手上的館子敲了一記同事的腦袋”大老闆的床上已經有人佔領了，諾!還是一個小可愛呢!”  
“唉~我也想去看!”  
“人家明天就退房了”  
“哀?!”

撐住男人結實的腹部，奈布難受的撐起自己的臀部去吃男人因晨勃而甦醒的巨物  
“阿…阿….”他的嗓子沙啞，昨晚的調教讓他沒有更多的體力去伺候男人  
諾頓背靠著枕頭躺著看他，手指夾著根菸吸吐  
“早安”他伸手摸摸孩子汗濕的臉頰”加點力坐下去，你也想休息吧?”  
奈布混亂的點點頭，幾次下去後就被男人狠狠壓制在身下，趴在床上翹起屁股任對方操幹  
直到對方釋放完畢，他才脫力的倒了下去  
諾頓沒去理對方，逕自洗漱完穿好衣服，離去前從口袋掏出一張支票  
“這是我給你的”他將那張紙放到奈布不停顫抖的臀間上，末了還留戀的拍了一下對方的屁股”前天你偷的錢就算給你的小費”  
接著他又從皮夾中抽出一張名片  
“電話記好，你底下這張小嘴我喜歡的緊，說不定明天我們又會見面了”  
“…滾”  
“你八點要上課吧?我讓司機在樓下等候了，別遲到了”  
奈布扭頭不想理他。男人輕笑，帶著外套離開了

雖然被幹了三天，但論收穫還是不錯的  
看著超場打球的同學，奈布吸吸鼻子不讓自己哭泣。那天男人一出門他就在床上大哭起來，體內的精液隨著他的一舉一動慢慢留下  
被人這樣對待，他想死的心都有了  
但是他要自己振作，艾瑪還在等他回家  
他告訴自己，人生很長，還是會忘記這三天的事情  
一定會忘記，然後回到正軌  
“奈布!校長室找你，好像是獎學金的事!”班長跑來叫他，頗羨慕的拍拍他的肩”我聽說董事那邊很看好你，或許你能找到一份好工作呢!”  
聽到這奈布心理是高興的，至少老天沒放棄他，還是給了他這種機會

他快速地走到校長室，他不想讓董事覺得自己容意怠慢  
心理咚咚的打鼓，他緊張的拉開那扇木門  
董事背對他坐著  
“您好…我是奈布”他顫聲說道  
“喔…我確實是找你”耳熟到令人起雞皮疙瘩的聲音，奈布回憶起這聲音的主人是如何把他壓制在玻璃上操幹，還逼他說些淫蕩的詞句  
“是你?!”他不可置性的倒退想跑，但感應門已經被男人笑著鎖起  
“幾個小時不見，我可十分想念你呢”諾頓站起身，手拍拍木桌”乖，自己脫掉褲子趴好。我不會虧待你的”

“最近奈布一直出入董事辦公室，是被看中了吧?”  
“那當然!人家可是年年特優的優等生!”  
“真好…那以後肯定月收入好幾萬呢!”  
跪在絨毛地毯上，奈布賣力的吞吃著眼前的肉棒  
他脖子上的項圈鈴鐺因為動作左右搖擺發出悅耳的聲音  
諾頓悶哼一聲將精液射進孩子口中，欣賞對方全數吞入肚子中  
“諾，這張卡裡有十萬，隨你怎麼刷”他讓孩子用嘴叼著那張卡”作為代價，這個月我叫你來你就必須來，我叫你怎麼坐你就怎麼做”  
“知道嗎?”


End file.
